Dianemycin, from which the novel compound of the present invention is prepared, is a polyether antibiotic described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,531, Journal of Antibiotics, 22, 161 (1969), and ibid., 33, 137 (1980). This antibiotic has activity against protozoa such as coccidiosis and against Gram positive bacteria, and is represented by the formula ##STR2##